Old Friend
by XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX
Summary: Alexandrea Williams has a problem. She comes back to her old town of Tulsa in need of the Curtis boy's and the rest of the gang's help. when her deranged past catches up with her,she's gonna need them more than ever. DarryxOC
1. Old friend

Disclaimer: hey hope you like my story I don't own any of the outsiders characters, S.E Hinton does but oh well. The only character I own is Alex Rider she isn't anywhere related to the Alex Rider series she is a girl and of my own creation. This is only my second story and flames are accepted. I do need some reviews so r&r!!

The outsiders

Chapter one: The old friend

As Alex Williams Staggered Through her old neighborhood she only thought of one thing, Getting to Darry, Soda and Ponyboy. She was now bleeding very badly from the wound in her side. "Oh God, what have I gotten myself into" Alex.

When she came to the familiar road she had to smile. She was home and no one would find her now. She was safe.

Curtis boys' house

"Yo two-bit stop strangling me" said ponyboy gasping for air. The two boys were on the floor wrestling. Everyone else was on the floor laughing at Ponyboy's attempt to escape from two-bit's grasp.

"Lay off two-bit" Darry said threatingly. All day he had had a bad feeling. His whole house turning into chaos didn't help. He knew something bad was going to happen. He thought that it would go away as it started to get darker but it just got worse. All of the gang was there, Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally, two-bit, Soda, and Steve. This feeling was really bugging him.

Third person with Alex

She remembered the last time she talked to the gang. Only two weeks ago she had talked to Darry. What has he going to say when he seen her with cuts and bruises with blood gushing out. He'd probably try and chase the people who did this to her. She had to laugh at that the thought of him and Dally going to look for them it was impossible. Not only didn't that she want to put her best friends in danger.

Flash back

"So when are you coming out to see us "Darry asked

"I don't know I haven't been out in a while." Alex said" I miss you guys so much"

"I miss you too "Darry said bummed.

"I have to go I'll call you later ok"

"Alright be careful" Darry warned. "I'll call you in a little while"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, see ya" Alex hung up the phone and smiled.

end of flashback

Just after that they came for her, the people who killed her family. They were still looking for her brother. But Alex wasn't careful enough and they found her.

Walking was now becoming very hard for Alex to accomplish. She kept falling and stumbling. She could see the lights on the porch. As she walked up the steps, she heard all of the guys laughing.

As two-bit and Ponyboy were getting off the floor, Darry heard something go thump on the front porch. The bad feeling just got worse. All of the boys heard it too. All ran out onto the door. When they stepped out the door they saw a crumpled shape of a body. It looked like a teenager. As they got closer they realized who it was. Darry was the first to respond.

Darry's pov

"Oh my God, it's Alex "I said in surprise. I noticed that she was wearing the same thing the last time I seen her. A pair of black cargo pants, white tank-top, and dark green jacket. This time her coat was in shreds, her tank-top was splattered in blood and her pants were ripped and had giant holes in them. Her long red hair was matted and full of dirt. She needed help. Then I noticed that she was holding her side. When I tried to take her arm away to see how bad it was, Alex started to scream. I let go and kneeled down beside her. She looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"I made it" she said. Then she fainted.

**Ok so that's the end hope you liked it. This is only the first chapter. If you want more then review. Flames are taken. I need some ideas too so if you have any just tell me.**


	2. Waking

**Waking**

**Disclaimer: hey everyone thanks for reviewing I got a lot of reviews and good ideas. I changed the first chapter a bit so go check it out if you haven't. I don't own any of the Outsiders Characters, except for Alex Rider. She is my own creation. She isn't anything like Alex Rider of the Alex rider series!!! Besides, she is a girl if you haven't noticed. Hope you enjoy flames are accepted, as well as any type of suggestion. This is only my second fan fic so take it easy on me.**

**Enjoy!!**

Alex's POV

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I heard loud noises in the house. It looked like was going to have to get up and check it out, damn people. I hate the city it's too loud. When I opened my eyes I saw another set of icy blue eyes looking down at me.

"Ahhh" I hid under the covers. Then I noticed that these weren't my sheets either. "Hold on a second" I took the blankets off my head and looked around. As I did I noticed that Dally was looking at me. He had a weird look on his face.

"Why the hell did you yell like that for?"He was staring at me for some reason.

Then I remembered. I came to find the Curtis boys. "I must have fainted "I said out loud. As I said that, Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy came running in the room.

"What's the matter Dally?"Darry said. "Why did you both yell?" I started to laugh. As I did they stared at me. "Same old Dally "I said trying to get a hold of myself. "What are you staring at? It's not like I'm the walking dead. Hey I got a question. How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been sleeping for three days" Pony said

"Oh"

"Wow socs really hurt, I must have done something in a past life to them, I'm glad I had my switch blade on me. They got me real good" I said. They just gave me a weird look. "Never mind" I said.

"Let's go make breakfast" Soda suggested.

"Yah I'm starving" I turned to Darry "where is my bag?"

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me weird.

"Well I had a bag with me when I came here."I pulled the sheets off me and jumped out of bed. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing an old shirt that went down to the middle of my legs.

"Um when did I put this on?" I looked at Darry.

"Well when you passed out the first time we decided to get you to put something else on because your cloths were trashed "instead of looking me in the eyes, he turned red and looked at his feet. Then I got really mad.

"You pervert!!!" I got so mad that I slapped him Dally Ponyboy and Soda, if I could have I would have slapped the whole gang.

"Relax Alex. We didn't touch you. You put the thing on yourself." Soda was the first to recover." You kept trying to take your clothes off in the living room you kind of lost it after a while."

"I didn't tell you anything personal did I?" I could just see myself blurting out something really personal.

"Great, I'm turning into a delusional freak" Then I had an idea. "hey Soda, are you in for a bit of chocolate cake?"

End of chapter 2

**BR: hey people hope you liked the new chapter. I'm still getting used to writing these.**

**Soda: give her a break she's been trying really hard.**

**BR: Soda shut up you're not helping!!**

**Soda: ok don't bite my head off gosh!**

**BR: thanks for reading please review!!**

**Soda: or else. Wait that's Dally's line... oh well**

**BR: yeah um well that's all for now R&R!!!!**


	3. Chocolate cake

Disclaimer: hey people thanks for reviewing here's another chapter for ya. Flames are accepted. Oh I don't own any of the characters of the Outsiders. Alex is another matter. For those of you who think she is a he you are sadly mistaken. She is a girl. And of no relation to Alex Rider of the Alex Rider series!!!!! I had sort of a brain fart when I wrote this chapter so I won't be very good. Hope you like the chapter took me a while to come up with it. So ENJOY!!!!

Chocolate Cake

Darry's POV

"Hey soda, are you in for some chocolate cake?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Soda said racing Alex to the kitchen. He could be so outgoing sometimes but this was just another example of him being a ladies' man.

The bedroom was a mess so I started to clean up. Then I heard Alex yell.

"I win!!!" shouted Alex

"That's because I let you" came Soda's voice.

"No you lost or are you afraid of admitting to being beaten by a girl?" came the voice of a satisfied Alex.

"You're askin for a fight girl"

"Just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean that you can beat me little man"

I could hear Alex's laugh from the kitchen. Soda could act like a 5 year old sometimes. He could get really jealous too. Alex would have to learn for herself. Soda would go easy on her. Maybe

Soda's POV

Alex started to laugh at me. I'm not the comedian two-bit is, but I do have my moments. For some strange reason, Darry wasn't out here. Good thing it was Saturday and we both had the day off. Then I had an idea. It might work too. I haven't seen her for a while. The last time we had a fight was at her 12th birthday party. That was five years ago.

"Hey Alex" she turned around and I tackled her to the ground.

"Soda you jerk get off of me!" she yelled.

I didn't think she liked unexpected surprises.

Alex's POV

Soda grabbed me from behind and pulled me down to the kitchen floor. At first I was mad but then I realized that he was trying to test me. I got over it and started laughing.

"Soda let go" I managed to get out.

"No not until you say sorry." Soda said.

"Are you kidding, I'd rather swallow nails. I'm not going to give up that easily.

Darry's POV

As I walked out into the living room I noticed a few things. Like always ponyboy was on the couch reading with his head in the clouds. Steve and two-bit were on the floor laughing. And on the kitchen floor was soda and Alex trying to pound each other's heads into the floor.

"Soda you're going to rip my hair out. " Alex yelled

"Well it doesn't help that your strangling me "he choked out.

"Alright break it up you two." I knew I had a grin on my face. They had always fought like this. Neither could settle for half. Both were overly active when it came to competitions. It was like they would compete with each other in everything. Even at rumbles, they would see who could give out the better ass-whooping. They were best friends but enemies when it came to competitions. They just couldn't stay still. Both were instigators and wanted to make each other's blood boil.

"Soda you cheat, pulling hair isn't fair." Alex said getting off the floor.

"Well both of us broke the rules so were even." Soda said panting.

"Fine I'm going to look for my bag" Alex walked outside onto the porch.

As Soda got off the floor, Alex came in with a beat up black back-pack. She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

I watched as she closed the door behind her.

**The End!!!**

**BR: hey thanks for reading. Please review!!!!!**

**Dally: Ya or else**

**Soda: ya hey can I use your line**

**Dally: which one**

**Soda: the or else**

**Dally: ya whatever don't use "I'll kill you if you do that again "it's my catch phrase.**

**Soda: sweet I have my own catch phrase!!!**

**BR: Anyways please R&R!!**


	4. Mixed feelings

**Disclaimer:**

**BR: hey everyone thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter for ya.**

**Soda: ya read it or else!**

**BR: Enough with the catch phrase, hey didn't I leave you and bone-head at the bottom?**

**Soda: ya but I snuck up ha!**

**BR: whatever well I don't own any Outsiders characters**

**Soda: ya you don't own us ha I your face!**

**BR: whatever, you're a wimp. Anyway hope you like this one. R&R!!**

**Mixed emotions**

**Alex's POV **

After I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom, I let out a sigh. Turned the water on and got it really hot. I took the shirt I had on and tossed it on the ground. I stepped in to the shower and let the water wash over me. I knew my hair was full of dirt and matted. I looked down to see the water around my feet brown with dirt. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed. There was plenty left. I rubbed it into my hair and scrubbed. What could be better than a shower?

After I got squeaky clean I got out of the shower. There was steam fogging up the mirror. I found a towel and dried off. Even though the towel looked clean you could never tell when it was a boy's towel.

"What's taking so long?" Darry said on the other side of the door.

"Hang on I'm a girl. By now you should have figured out that I'm not going to take a three minute shower" I yelled back.

"Well hurry up, I thought you were dead or somethin "came a reply from the other side of the door.

"Wow Darry could be so over protective sometimes" I said under my breath.

I opened my bag and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants, a white tank top, a black jacket, and everything else. I threw everything on the floor and picked up a pair of pants and put them on, then the bra and tank top. I picked up a brush and started to comb out my hair. I finished and put the brush into the bag. I had a few sets of cloths but not many. I really needed to go shopping.

I walked out into the living room and everyone stared at me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to stare at people?" they kept staring anyway.

"Cut it out your creeping me out." I looked at everyone. Even pony set his book down.

Darry walked into the room and looked at me funny.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Wow you clean up good." Dally said with a whistle.

"Cut the shit Dallas "I said with a snarl.

I looked at Darry.

"I'm going for a walk, do you want to came or not? " I sat down grabbed my shoes and yanked them on.

"Ya I'll come with you." he walked out the door and sat on the porch railing. I walked out the door without a second glance at anyone.

**Darry's POV **

Alex and I walked down the road in silence. I looked at her every few seconds, but she didn't say anything. I wasn't about to push her into telling me what the problem was. Getting on her bad side wasn't what I wanted to do today.

**Alex's POV**

I knew that Darry was looking at me. I just couldn't get the words out. I wanted to tell him what the problem was, but the words wouldn't form. Finally I knew what to say. I stopped and looked at him.

"Darry you don't mind if I stay with you for a little longer do you?"

"What are you talking about, of course you can. I couldn't ever say no to you" he looked down at me smiling.

"Thanks Darry you always know what to say." Then he stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged him back. It had been a while sense I had a real hug like that. He hugged me tight and for once, I felt safe. I felt like no one could hurt me while I was in his arms.

"Wait I know that feeling "I said to myself. Then I knew, I was falling in love with my best friend. " But I can't be, he's my best friend. Did I really love him?" I couldn't tell just yet. It would unfold in a few days. Then I would know for sure. If I was really in love with Darry or not.

**BR : well that wasn't expected!**

**Soda: WOW I didn't see that one coming, well actually I did. Great more love birds.**

**BR: You ain't got no room to talk mister. Yeah that's right I seen you and sandy making out.**

**Soda: Well…… um….. Hey that's not fair! Don't tell anyone.**

**BR: whatever, don't get you panties in a knot. Well I'll start with the next chapter A.S.A.P! For all of you who review thanks so more R&R's the better.**

**Soda: yeah so review**

**BR: ok smarty you're staying on the bottom. You're so annoying! And that catch phrase has got to go like now!!!**

**Soda: Whatever, OK people, I think she's going nuts. To save the best person ever along with being the hottest person in the world, R&R!!!! **


	5. Love has a name

Disclaimer: yes!! It's disclaimer time. Well about the story so far. Alex has come back to her old home town of Tulsa and is hanging with the gang. She and Darry have become closer than ever. Maybe closer than anyone though. Let's see where it goes from here. Sorry this one is really short.

Love has a name

**Alex's POV**

As Darry and I walked back, I glanced at him. I couldn't like him. But then I could. It was Darry, my best friend since we were kids, now he wasn't a kid anymore and neither was I. I didn't know what to think anymore to be honest. I kept getting that feeling in my stomach whenever I was with him. When he was away, I would miss him. It was so odd to me because I hadn't felt this way for a while.

We walked up to his front porch. He opened the door for me and I walked into the living room. It was empty of all noise and all of the gang.

"Where did they all go?" I turned and ran into Darry in the process. I really never noticed how good he smelled or how his muscles rippled under the tight fitting shirts he always wore. I looked up at him and his eyes grew bigger. Before I knew what was happening he kissed me. It was a soft and tender kiss. He broke away and grew red in the face.

"I'm sorry" he murmured

**Darry's POV **

I kissed her. The way she looked at me made me feel complete inside. I knew I loved her. I just couldn't come up with the right words to say to her. Her lips were soft and tender as I kissed them. She smiled at me and started to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. I vowed to myself that I would always protect her and love her.

We broke apart and she looked at me again.

"Love has a name Darry" she said smiling and kissed me again. This time I couldn't help myself I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. I couldn't keep from smiling. She smiled against my lips and I held her tight. i could never let her go was everything to me. I needed to show her how much I really loved her. I knew at that moment from the words she spoke to me, that I would love her forever.

"Alex...I think I..." my words faltered.

"She looked up at me and smiled "What is it?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Alex smiled even more and kissed me again.

"I love you too Darry"

I wrapped her in my arms once again.

**Well that wasn't expected, well actually it was I didn't think Darry was capable of such emotion but that's why I love his character, with the help of Alex, and I can really bring it out in the next chapters. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for the complements for the last chapters, anyway I'm going to stop here for a while and regroup. I need some new ideas so r&r and give me all of your brilliant ideas!**

**See ya in the next chappy!!**


	6. Lost faces

**Disclaimer: sorry it took so long to write this chapter at first I liked it but then I switched it up so much it was completely different from what I originally wrote. Thank you for your reviews I appreciate it a lot. Ok so back to the story. Alex is with the boys and falling head over heels in love with Darry and he with her. Now I know that everyone (including my awesome reader's) is dying to know what happened to Alex and why she's come back to Tulsa. Well here's part one of the chapter that will explain things. First Alex is going to have to run into some people that want her dead. Unfortunately that would be her old gang. Just for the record I made this names up as I went along they have no connection to the book whatsoever except for a first or last name.**

**Lost Faces**

**Alex's POV**

As I walked down the street, I started thinking about everything that had happened to me in the past year. Somehow I knew I owed it to the whole gang to tell them everything, the drugs, my parents, and even my brother. I just didn't know to tell them. I really wanted to and telling them would help clear my head and help with figuring out where I needed to stay and where to go. I had to tell someone or my brain would burst.

Then out of know where I smacked into a wall. _Well that brought me back to reality. _I thought. I checked my surroundings and found I was in an alley, But not a regular old alley, some greaser territory that I 

shouldn't be in. then I noticed the signs and black stains on the walls from previous fights and merciless jumps on incent Soc's and Greasers. This was His territory. And I was never to come back or risk facing the gang, My Old gang.

"Well boys look who came back and showed her face once again. It's the bitch we've been waiting for." Came an unwanted voice that I never wanted to here again. I put on my death glare and turned to face death right in the face.

**Darry's POV**

I knew something was wrong, again, but I didn't know what. Alex said she was just going for a walk and would be back before dark. The sun was already starting to sink. Even though there was still daylight left I was worried. The whole gang was in the living room like usual and oblivious to everything, except Ponyboy. He had been acting strange and tense for an hour. I finally came to a conclusion; we had to go look for Alex.

Then soda walked in to the kitchen and we stood face to face with each other.

"Ponyboy thinks we should go look for Alex." He said locking eyes with me. I walked past him into the living room.

I was silent when I faced everyone. Everything was still until I spoke.

"We need to find her, she's I trouble" I said "Ponyboy I think you should stay here in case she comes back. The rest of us need to spread out and look for her." At this even Dally wasn't saying anything so they knew I was serious about this.

"Alright soda, you and Steve look downtown. Dally and I will look in the Alleys. Johnny can you and two-bit look by the outskirts of town and by the Movie House?" I got nods from everyone and it was still quiet. "Alright let's go" everyone left in pairs. I went up to Ponyboy and looked at him sitting on the couch. "Ponyboy" I started but I couldn't finish my sentence. I just leaned down and gave him a quick hug and bolted out the door to Dally.

**Alex's POV**

"Hello Will I'd say it was great to see you, but it's not because you're still an asshole and I'm still standing here not dead after all of the threats you gave me before I left. Still missing some teeth I see. How's your jaw seeing as I broke it before I left" I said with a smile. And once again for my back talk and smartass comments, I got beat. This time it was worse.

Will came up to me and slammed my head into the wall so hard I seen stars. I knew tomorrow I'd have gashes on the side of my face from him repeating my head getting smashed up against an alley wall, if there was a tomorrow. _Damn how am I gonna get myself out of this one. Darry I need you help this time. I can't handle this one on my own._ When I tried to back up two guys grabbed me and pinned both arms behind me making me wince in pain. Will was serious this time and if Darry didn't hurry I was toast. Even I wasn't pigheaded enough to believe I could survive much longer. Will and the gang were out for blood and I being a girl was one excuse.

**Darry's POV**

"Where do you think she is Darry" Dally asked me as we walked down the road. I kept staring straight ahead trying to ignore the gut feeling that told me she was I trouble and I needed to get to her fast. We finally hit the back alleys where Will Rogers' territory was. I knew something had to do with him. He hated Alex because of the disagreement and change of power. I knew if he got his hands on her she wasn't going to last long.

"Hey Dally, I think I know where she is and we have to get there fast."

**Well now our knight in shining armor has to go save Alex. In the next chapter I'll explain a whole lot more than I did in this chapter. Please review. I'll get on the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for holding out and waiting for this chapter too. I know it took a long time but I'll finish soon. Once again please reviewi'm getting hits just no reviews! please please PLEASE review, it would help a lot and tell me what you want to hear. **


	7. Do You Care that Much?

**Disclaimer: hey everyone thanks for waiting on me. I really appreciate it. So just to catch everyone up, Alex met her old rival William Rogers and her old gang. Unfortunately, will wants revenge from Alex for what her brother and she had done. So hope you like the story so far and don't forget to Review!!**

**Alex's POV**

"Ahh" I screamed. Will and the rest of his deranged gang took turns using me as their own personal punching bags. The last few hits were from Mark. He never liked me or my brother. Mark was the kind of guy that didn't have a problem hitting girls. That was fine by me, a fair fight.

"You..are…a bastard…" I said trying to take a breath. At least three ribs were broken. And my whole body was going to be a black and blue mess if I got out of this in one piece. I kept floating in and out of consciousness. My head felt ready to explode, I couldn't take this much abuse much longer. _Darry hurry_ I thought.

Darry's POV

When we hit William's territory, I knew she was there. Dally and I kept walking. I picked up the pace when I heard a yell. It was Alex. Dally and I started to run down the alleyway. At the end were will and his group of men. They were in a circle surrounding something or someone. I knew then without a doubt that it was Alex. I didn't know how I was going to get her out of here, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get her in my arms and take her away from here.

"William" I called. My voice was full of menace and hate for all of the people in front of me. William stepped forward and looked me up and down.

"You don't have any business here, so move along now" he said with a smirk. With that I punched he in his face. He went to the ground. At once I was jumped by two guys. Apparently they didn't realize that I found fight until the fight was out of me. I smiled and threw a guy against the ally wall so hard that he was knocked out. Well I thought, he wasn't moving. But I had better things to worry about. There were nine of them and two of us. Dally came up next to me and stood facing William.

"No" I said "He's mine" I said and got ready to face off against him.

"This isn't your battle" William said when Mark and a few others advanced on me. But I was ready. I took hold of Mark and threw him against the wall. My fist made contact against his nose and everyone in the ally heard the sound of bone crunching. Blood spurted out of his nose and partly on to me. I threw him down to the ground and got ready to fight my one true enemy again. William would pay for what he did to Alex. I would make sure of it. I was already letting ideas run through my head on what I wanted his newly rearranged face to look like, then…….

"No" everyone turned to a broken body on the ground near a trash can. It was Alex. She was covered in her own blood, and holding her side. She looked horrible. I heard Dally step next to me.

"Stop all of you." Alex tried to get up but someone kicked her in the ribs. Before anyone could so much as move, I was on him. I grabbed him and started to slam his face over and over into the brick wall of the ally.

"Darry STOP!" I heard Alex's voice and stopped, but I didn't let g of the guy's head. "Please let Paul go." She said finally getting to her feet. I heard her take a quick sharp breath, and hold her side.

"William I have no business here. All I was supposed to do was deliver a message." She said. I turned and faced her letting go of Paul. He slid to the ground uncurious.

Alex's POV

"I have a message from my brother." I said taking another sharp intake of breath.

"What does Tom want from me now?" William had hate written all over his face. "After you both got to live in the soc world you completely forgot about your old friends. Did you just think you could forget about us and live richly with no problems for the rest of your sorry lives?" he said stepping forward.

"No, I never forgot where I came from trust me. As soon as I moved away from here I ran away. Or maybe you didn't know that" I said. Anger grew swelling inside me, making my heart ache from old wounds reopening. I took a step to him.

"What is your message then Alex, what does our dear Thomas want from dear old me" all the hate and anger that was trapped inside him for the last three years started to leak out.

"He says that he's going to come out of hiding, to come back here and start again" I said. "That's why he wanted me to come back here first, try and get a place for me and him. Or did you not know our parents died." I said looking him straight in the face.

"Does he think he came just come back here and pretend that what happened before you left never happened? How can he do this to his old family, his own flesh and blood. What are you going to do Alex. Pretend nothing ever happened?"William yelled. He turned around and punched the wall out of anger.

"Please Will, I'm so sorry about what happened, it was an accident. You have to move on" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He shoved my hand way and turned to me.

"So he just wants to forget that he was the one who didn't save Edward when he needed Tom the most?" William's voice echoed off the walls.

"No, he has never forgotten. He just moved on. You have to move on too. This is gonna tear you apart if you let it be." I said

He looked at me with a pained expression. "It's late get out of here Alex, don't let me catch you here again." He said turning away from me.

I looked at Darry then to Dally. "Let's leave" I turned away and started walking away from one of my closest friends. Now I didn't know what we were. No quite enemies but not best friends anymore. I wasn't sure, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep forever. I had so much time on my hands now. This was a good a time as ever. Darry Dally and I headed back to the house.

When we walked through the door, all heads turned to me. Soda jumped up from the couch and ran to me. He gathered me in his arms and wouldn't let go. I returned the hug half heartedly. Somehow the whole gang joined in the circle, and one big group hug formed. I was back in my home, safe, and really tiered. As the circle dispersed, soda let go of me and held my face in both of his hands.

"Are you ok now?" he asked. His eyes piercing mine.

"Yes" I replied.

"You're tiered" he said

"Extremely" Soda picked me up bridal style and carried me to Darry's room. When he put me down, I gasped. The pain in my ribs were incredible, my whole upper body felt like it was on fire.

"What's the matter Alex" he asked, concern rang in his voice.

"My ribs, no my whole body" I said in a little more than a whisper. "Just let me be" I said lying on my back.

"Are you sure" he looked like I was about to break in half. I probably looked like it.

"I just need some sleep. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight" he said I heard the door close and soda going into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the door opened again. I felt a cool hand rest on my cheek. My eyes opened and Darry was right next to me. He kneeled next to the bed. He looked ready to pray. He stared at me for a minute and then spoke.

"I'm so sorry this happened." He took he hand off my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"It's ok. This would have happened eventually." I said getting ready to close my eyes again

"No it's my fault that your hurt." He said. He rested his head on my stomach.

"It's ok. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise I'll go to the doctor tomorrow. "

Darry picked he head up and stared at me.

"I love you Darry. Nothing can change that ok." I said smiling I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes open, but I was failing.

"I love you too Alex. Now go to sleep" with that he took a blanket and put it over me. A few seconds later I was out.

**Disclaimer: so what did you think. Was it worth the wait. Well maybe not that long of a wait…. So tell me what you think cuz I really want to know. If you don't tell me than I have no idea what to write for future chapters. So please REVIEW!!! It would help a lot. Until then bye!!**


	8. just a note

Disclaimer: I own nothing outsiders related

Hey people just a note. Apparently people have been telling me that my character Alex is the Alex Rider from the Alex rider series. I do know that. I'm going to change this problem as soon as I can. So just hold on so I can. I just need some time. I'll get a new chapter up as soon as possible too. Well until then……

BR


End file.
